¡SOLO POR QUE TU ME PROVOCASTE!
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: Por una pelea termino del otro lado de los países elementales, encontrando un nuevo mundo gente interesante, volvió a su mundo pero no lo hizo solo.


¡Solo! ¿Porque me provocaste?

Antes de ser Konoha

En la lucha entre los Uchija y los Senju una lucha que ha durado años por cosas que muchos o nadie recuerda, solo que se odian por lo que luchan para acabar uno con otro, a pesar de eso una amistad nació entre los herederos de los clanes, aunque sus padres se han opuesto ellos insisten que puede haber un futuro para ellos creando una nueva aldea donde todos puedan coexistir para una vida mejor un futuro sin peleas entre sus clanes, la convivencia con otros clanes.

Es una lástima que este sueño no es compartido por los tercos padres que solo quieren sangre, sin importar cuantos ninjas murieran en el proceso pues en realidad solo quieren acabar con ellos. Por eso cuando ellos murieron con ellos también esa necesidad incesante de matarse sin sentido aunque tomo un poco de tiempo, pues no era tan fácil olvidar las viejas costumbres y arrancar ese odio que había por ese conflicto.

Cerca de las fronteras en un vasto y hermoso lugar con grandes árboles, es un día soleado a pesar de que esta podría ser una hermosa postal era estropeada por la lucha entre algunos miembros de los clanes más poderosos de ese lugar los Uchija y los Senju a pesar de que ellos están en pláticas para firmar un tratado de paz, las negociaciones son muy tensas ha habido conflictos que llegan hasta el campo de batalla como lo es en este momento. Por desgracia dos de los iniciadores de esta batalla son nada menos que los hermanos menores de los líderes de los clanes en conflicto.

El calor de la batalla entre estos dos clanes al chocar el poderoso Suzano de Izuna y la técnica muro de agua de Tobirama son tan poderosas que como consecuencia han creado una ruptura temporal, que mando al Uchija a otro lugar muy lejos de las aldeas ocultas se podría decir que fue el primero en estar en los países externos. Ya que nadie ha tenido el poder para cruzar esa barrera que lo separa de ese otro mundo que solo han oído por leyendas pues saben que de ese lugar vino el hombre que creo a demonios de colas, o más bien a las personas responsables de este hecho no saben si solo es uno o son un clan completo pero son interrogantes que pensaron que nunca se responderían.

Países Externos Londres

Llevaba ya casi medio años en un lugar extraño pero no menos interesante, el ninja está entrenado para adaptarse al cambio no le costó trabajo ya que había magia, por muy extraño que sonara si era real fue encontrado por un hombre de ojos dorados en medio del bosque donde fueron atacados por mortifagos, que el joven los derroto con facilidad ya que no esperaban ataques como los que el tenia, pues el chakra es un asunto desconocido para ellos ya que solo es una leyenda como para el ninja la magia.

Fue llevado a una ubicación secreta como le informo el hombre que era un lobo también cosa que le llamo la atención pues era fuerte más que cualquiera que hubiera enfrentado, le menciono que su sociedad está en guerra contra un hombre que quiere acabar con toda la gente que no tiene magia, lo cual le pareció estúpido al joven si no tendrán magia pero pueden servir para otras cosas, bueno ellos no odian a los demás solo a Senju así que eso no cuenta.

Conoció a los miembros de la orden algunos le parecieron interesantes como la habilidad de la meta morfa, ya que era parecida a los genges pero la diferencia es que no podías notar que fuera un truco lo que podría ser muy útil para infiltrarte, la paranoia del hombre llamado ojo loco aunque no podía negar que el hombre tenía razón en desconfiar en todo se parecía mucho a los ninjas que deben cuidar de su entorno para poder sobrevivir por su vida que siempre esta al borde de la muerte; al que no soportaba es al viejo llamado líder, es una persona que no sabe que hay batallas que deben pelearse, estar entrenado es lo mejor no el tratar al mundo color de rosa como su visión sesgada de la realidad, pero no era capaza de ver que la ignorancia era la peor de las cosas en una guerra el hombre no tenía idea si el viviera en su mundo ya hubiera sido asesinado en muy poco tiempo ya que no tenía una base sólida en su organización, a todos los trata como niños pequeños que deben ser guiados por su mano.

También están a los jóvenes para él la mayoría de los chicos no merecían su tiempo ya no tenían ningún benéfico para él, solo había tres jóvenes con los que no le molestaba compartirlo los gemelos que le recordaban a sus hermanos mayores, que habían muerto hace algunos años y el ultimo Harry era poderoso inteligente, agudo, sarcástico no lo decía en voz alta pero le sorprendía el color de los ojos tan cálidos pero a la vez tan fríos y letales.

Él era una persona que no dejaba ver a simple vista el hecho que sabía que había a su alrededor conocía las fuerzas y debilidades de todos, el ninja no podía creer como es que todos eran tan idiotas como para no darse cuenta que el ojiverde no era la persona que ellos creían, se reía de su estupidez.

No soportaba a la niña castaña cuando lo interrogo queriendo saber todo el solo levanto la ceja como si fuera nada solo la ignoro, pero como no entendía indirectas, un día solo quemo el libro que traía en las manos y le dijo que si lo volvía a molestar le quemaría los demás desde ese día no volvió a acercársele cosa que agradecía.

Flash back

El ninja llego a la cocina a comer ya casi todos los integrantes de la orden están ahí sentados, fue saludado por los gemelos entusiastas.

-¡Hola!-

-¡Nuestro querido!-

-Amigo es un placer-

-Pero sobre todo un honor-haciendo una pequeña reverencia exagerada, a lo que bufo divertido por sus payasadas.

-Verte tan de madrugada-decía muy rápido varios solo negaron con la cabeza mientras el recordaba cuando en ocasiones sus hermanos, hacían eso no tan sincronizados como ellos pero era un bonito recordatorio de su hermanos.

El ojiverde movió la cabeza en forma de saludo a lo que le contesto pues era más común así.

Un plato lleno de comida fue puesto enfrente con un gran filete de pescado, papas fritas al lado con una ensalada de lechuga a la vinagreta, la verdad olía rico empezó a comer pues tenía mucha hambre varia personas entraron a la cocina las últimas dos niñas una pelirroja y otra castaña esta se sentó enfrente como siempre lo hacía desde que llego a ese lugar.

-Entonces ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cómo puedes hacer lo que haces? ¿Estás seguro que es natural?-y así siguió con infinidad de preguntas siguió comiendo no iba interrumpir su almuerzo por una preguntona.

A pesar de tratar de ignorarla por un buen rato llego un momento que ya no pudo más pues los Uchija no se caracterizan por su buen humor, solo hizo unos sellos y el libro de ella se incendió, ella horrorizada lanzo un grito de sorpresa luego trato de apagarlo pero no pudo varios en esa mesa sonrieron uno de ellos el profesor de pociones que por fin veía como alguien la ponía en su lugar, el ojiverde se mordió la mejilla para no reírse, era divertido ver a su amiga ser tratada así pues aunque la quisiera podía llegar a ser muy molesta cuando preguntaba como tuviera que responder a todo lo que quería. No así los gemelos que se atacaron de la risa cayendo de sus sillas ellos no tenían la intención de dejar pasar una ocasión así para poder reírse de la niña sabelotodo.

-¡Espero que con eso te quede claro! y la siguiente todos tus libros les pasara lo mismo-dijo sonriendo con malevolencia al levantarse para irse, solo a lo lejos la oyo quejarse pero la voz del hombre que tiene parecido con su clan dijo –"Bueno Granger eso le enseñará ¡que eso lo pasa a los preguntones!" con acidez. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más sabía que después de eso no lo molestaría de nuevo.

Fin flash back

Los siguientes días eran muy aburridos por lo que decidió salir al jardín a entrenar un rato, no podía perder su condición por estar en un lugar desconocido empezó a calentar luego siguió con sus katas luego algunas técnicas pequeñas.

-¿Crees que yo pueda hacer algo de lo que tú haces?, aunque no soy muy bueno ¿podría intentarlo?-volteo viendo al ojiverde observándolo con interés de poder aprender algo que lo beneficié con el tiempo.

Camino alrededor del el evaluando que podría hacer al fin accedió no haría daño que entrenara, cuando era la parte importante en esta guerra y pues bien entrenado tenia mejores posibilidades de sobrevivir.

-Entrenaremos todos los días al amanecer, tiene que comer más toma esas pociones que te nutren necesitas mejorar tu condición ya que si no lo haces no podrás seguirme el ritmo entiendes-el chico asintió feliz por poder entrenar-¡No soy un maestro fácil!-dijo serio.

-Créeme después de Snape todo es fácil-el solo levanto la ceja que tan malo sería el hombre que se parece a los de su clan.

Durante los siguientes días decir que el joven ninja esta sorprendió era decir poco no es que Harry fuera el mejor ninja de la noche a la mañana, en lo que era el taijitsu le faltaba pero en la magia podía igualar todas sus técnicas con una fuerza increíble.

Ya sabía que el chico era considerado uno de los más poderosos pero ahora se da cuenta que si era lo que se decía, su deber es ayudarlo a sacar todo su potencial ya que sería un desperdicio que siendo tan poderoso no usara todo su potencial.

Tenía una habilidad nata en poder captar movimientos a diferentes distancias a pesar de esas horribles gafas las cuales le hizo dejar de usar, llevándolo con un medimago donde corrigieron la vista con pociones pues era una tontería que por perder sus lentes fuera muerto o capturado. El ser bueno en el quiddich persiguiendo una pequeña pelotita lo ayudo a ser más consciente de su entorno para una lucha es importante poder adelantarte a tus oponentes.

En cuanto a su velocidad tampoco fue mucho problema pues él ya tenía cierta experiencia en eso de correr y huir de sus agresores, lo que ayudo bastante a su formación en los entrenamientos que el estricto ninja lo hacía realizar.

Con el paso de los días se encontró platicando con él sobre su lugar de origen su familia, a la que ama mucho a su hermano como no soporta al rubio idiota y Hashirama no le molestó solo que es demasiado efusivo para su gusto.

Así que entrenaba solo o con Harry para ayudarlo en su misión, un día después de entrenar bajo a cenar, pero fue cortado su camino por una pelirroja molesta.

-¡Si!-dijo sin emoción pues la niña le recordaba al clan Haruno que los ven con adoración y así veía a su pupilo dándose cuenta que el ojiverde no sentía lo mismo por la chica de hecho la veía como su hermanita pero esta ni cuenta se daba.

-¡Aléjate de él es mío!-le gruño al ninja.

-Y me importa tu vida ¿Por qué?-le dijo con indiferencia.

-Harry es ¡mío!-grito-¡Yo voy a ser la señora Potter! y no voy a dejar que le pongas las manos encima, él va ser mi esposo, yo voy a llevar a sus hijos entiendes, no va a llevar a los tuyos-se volteó yéndose, solo negó con la cabeza definitivamente como las niñas del clan Haruno.

Después de cenar en la tranquilidad de su cama, reflexiono lo dicho por la molestia pelirroja, bajo a la biblioteca debía investigar vio varios libros, al cerrar el ultimo una sonrisa malvada adorno su bello rostro, esa molestia va a aprender "que nunca debes decirle a un Uchija lo que debe o no de hacer".

Desde ese día la guerra entre el Uchija y la tonta pelirroja inicio, al principio la pobre e ingenua niña creyó que sería fácil que Harry se alejara del ninja, cada que veía que iba a entrenar lo interceptaba para que fueran a platicar o alguna tontería pero el ojiverde le decía que no podía pues tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Ella no entendía que para Harry era más importante entrenar para vencer a Voldemort que perder ese valioso tiempo en hablar, ya que ni Dumbledore, ni nadie de la oren había mostrado interés en entrenarlo para que no muriera en esta guerra pues sabía muy bien que no podía ganarle a Voldemort nada más porque si, pues es un mago que le llevaba mucha experiencia además de tener muchos conocimientos en artes oscuras y él no sabe tanto pero ahora gracias a Izuna por ayudarle y enseñarle nuevas cosas que le pueden servir en esta guerra solo por eso el no perdería esa oportunidad.

Ginny no comprendió que esa actitud solo la alejaba más de Harry pues después de la tercera vez que hizo eso el moreno pensó que ella quería que muriera en la batalla, pues no podía comprender que no quisiera que el mejorara así que se concentró más en sus entrenamientos.

Hermione viendo lo que pasaba se puso de lado de la chica pelirroja seguía molesta por el joven no le contesto sus preguntas y se atrevió a quemar uno de sus preciados libros, lo peor de todo fue que sus padres no quisieron comprarle otro. Decidió ayudarla para que todos vieran que no era una buena persona.

Pero no pudieron hacer mucho, ya que Izuna es un adversario muy hábil ellas no tuvieron oportunidad alguna, los gemelos sabían de sus entrenamientos de hecho toda la orden lo sabían, la mayoría pensó que era bueno sus oportunidades crecían con eso, Hermione comento varias veces que el chico no era confiable que debería alejarse de su amigo muchos la vieron como si estuviera loca no le hicieron caso, ya que pensaron que estaba celosa de que ella no era el centro de atención como cuando se ponen a investigar en la biblioteca. Molly solo la veía como si estuviera loca pues el ninja era un joven encantador de buenos modales y le ayudaba su hijo pues Harry eso era para ella no quería que muriera porque el director nunca se preocupó por entrenarlo, cuando menos se dieron cuenta la guerra termino y su amigo se había ido con el idiota arrogante. Eso pensaban las dos niñas tontas.

Flash back

Solo hacia unas horas que Harry había vencido a Voldemort ahora muchos desandaban en la antigua mansión Black solo Harry se había quedado en la enfermería del colegio, aunque no fue el único pues el ninja también fue atendido por la vieja medimago que no los dejo salir hasta que estuviera segura que no les causaría molestia ninguna de sus lecciones.

Solos en la madrugada ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño, todo era tan reciente después de una pelea la adrenalina, el asimilar lo sucedido, las bajas, la muerte, el dolor todo en tan poco tiempo no es fácil sobre todo para alguien que no quiere luchar pero no tiene otra opción. Ya que la lucha entre ellos era irremediable así que sin más opción tuvo que luchar era matar o morir tan simple como eso.

No así para el ninja siempre esta en alerta por las represalias ya que es el momento donde bajas la guardia y puedes ser emboscado por los pocos secuaces que quedan ellos viven una paranoia pero es normal en su vida.

-¡Ya que la guerra término!, voy a regresar a mi hogar ¡encontré la forma de volver!-dijo el ninja.

-¡Sigue… en pie tu oferta!-pregunto el mago vacilante.

-Te di mi palabra Harry, puedo ofrecerte un lugar donde nadie te conozca puedes ser un desconocido, bueno casi-con un poco de humor.

-¿Casi?-desconcertado por el tono.

-Si llegas y vives con nosotros los Uchija somos siempre vistos por lo que hacemos, aunque tú vas a llamar la atención por tus ojos-el mago rodo los ojos con humor.

-Eso lo puedo manejar ya sea mis ojos o mi línea de sangre, pero nadie sabrá que soy el maldito niño que vivió-gruño molesto ya que él siempre ha querido ser visto como Harry no por los malditos títulos que todos le dan.

Descansaron un poco el resto de la madrugada cuando vino Pomfrey en la mañana los dejo salir, ellos fueron directo a gringotts por dos cosas la primera Harry arreglo todo se llevó todo lo relacionado con los Potter y lo Black luego reintegro a Andrómeda a la familia dejándole la mansión a ella y su familia, lo que si los duendes dejaron claro entregándole lo que Sirius había especificado que era para él.

Habían hecho maletas y los goblin iniciaron el ritual donde le darían acceso al ninja a su mundo de nuevo llevando con él al mago para que dejara definitivamente este mundo.

Grimmaul Place

Casi al media día todos desayunaban en la cocina.

-¿Y Harry ya habrá salido de la enfermería?-pregunto la joven pelirroja ya quería ver a su futuro esposo, o eso pensaba pues ahora sin Voldemort ellos podían iniciar su vida juntos.

-Conociendo a madame Pomfrey ¡no creo! lo quera tener hasta mañana-bromearon los gemelos.

-¡Oh talvez el mes que viene!-.

Una lechuza entro por la ventana se paró junto a Remus el cual tomo la carta como vio la letra de Harry empezó a leer en voz alta pues no vio ningún problema en hacerlo.

 ** _Querido Remus_**

 ** _Me hubiera gustado decirte esto en persona pero bueno tú ya sabias mi decisión y ahora que ya no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar he cumplido con mi misión._**

 ** _Es el momento de vivir mi vida como yo decida no por lo que otros quieran por desgracia yo sé que en el mundo mágico no podré hacerlo siempre va a ver alguien que trate de decidir sobre lo que tienen que hacer su héroe, pero se acabó termine con ellos me voy, acepte la proposición de Izuna así que les deseo lo mejor a todos Fred y George les dejo la guía de los merodeadores háganme orgulloso y no se preocupen Sortilegios sigue en pie los goblin les tienen todo listo._**

 ** _Remus no dejes que nadie te diga que no puedes ser feliz acepta a Vladimir él te ama no es justo que lo hagas esperar más es tu tiempo no de nadie más, nunca dejes que nadie te diga que no tienes derecho a amar eso es una estupidez y si alguien lo hace golpéalo por idiota, te amo siempre serás una persona impórtate en mi vida por eso quiero seas feliz por mí._**

 ** _Los quiere Harry._**

 **Fin flash back.**

Por más que ellas se quejaron, gritaron e hicieron rabietas diciendo que su amigo tenía que volver al lugar donde debía estar todos les dijeron que estaban celosas que no las hubiera escogido sino al ninja, que él era un buen chico hasta Snape decía que Potter tenía suerte de que el joven se hubiera interesado en él, ya que es un joven que tiene una buena cabeza y podría contrarrestar su síndrome de héroe, hacerlo más sensato era alguien que lo tendría bien cuidado.

Días después Remus se despidió de todos y se fue a vivir con su novio Vladimir un mago que conoció en su recorrido después que murieron los padres de Harry y fue encarcelado Sirius. El mago estaba más que feliz de por fin saber que su amor aceptaba vivir con él.

Para sorpresa de los Weasley Bill se casó con Severus cosa que aprovecharon los gemelos pues le pidieron ayuda para sus experimentos el primero se negó pero los gemelos siendo los embaucadores que eran lo pudieron convencer con los ingredientes que Harry le dejo por si las dudas (escamas de basilisco, colmillos, sangre y algunos que había en la bóveda de los Potter).

 **Mundo Ninja Naciones elementales**

Las negociaciones entre los Uchija y los Senju todavía eran muy tensas pues desde que desapareció Izuna, Madara quería asesinar al rubio idiota había otra reunión en la torre del Hokage con los clanes para tratar de que ese conflicto terminara pronto. Aunque muchos suponían que no sería así ya que desde que el menor de los Uchija desaprecio todos saben que Madara quiere matar al rubio Senju por ser el responsable. Así que todos sabían que este asunto iba para largo solo un milagro podría solucionarlo.

Tanto Harry como Izuna volaban, si volaban pues la Saeta de Fuego de Harry los llevaría hasta el complejo Uchija y bueno el ninja no podía negar que era una forma rápida de llegar y francamente no quería pelear todavía acababa de salir de una batalla para meterse en otra tan rápido.

Izuna y Harry entraron por la puerta principal del complejo todos los veían sorprendido, pues no había habido ninguna noticia del hermano menor del líder y ahora aparecía como si nada con otra persona pero este chico parecía mucho a ellos solo que sus ojos no eran negros, no eran del verde más brillante que muchos hubieran visto nunca.

Al regresar de la tonta reunión Madara no podía creer que su hermano estuviera en casa tomando té. Parpadeo varias veces pensando que era una broma cruel de su mente hasta que le hablo.

-¡Hola hermano! ¿Cómo ha ido todo?-frunció los ojos.

-¡¿Hola hermano?! es lo que tienes que decir-gruño casi diez meses sin noticias y le sale con esto.

-¡Izuna!-volteo pues la voz no la conoció tenía un tono muy melódico, con un acento diferente haciéndolo sonar exótico. Volteo ligeramente su rostro a la derecha a ver a la persona que hablo, vio era muy parecido a los de su clan pero sus ojos no tenían nada que ver con los que nadie en los clanes hubiera visto nunca. Sus rasgos son diferentes elegantes, finos pómulos altos, barbilla afilada, labios rosas una constitución muy bella si tenía que decirlo.

-¡Usted debe ser Lord Madara, el hermano de Izuna mucho gusto!-hizo una pequeña reverencia se sentó junto a su hermano, después de horas hasta que el líder estuviera conforme con las explicaciones los dejo irse a dormir a los dos.

No había dormido mucho, aunque realmente eso no importaba su hermano había vuelto después de varios meses no sabiendo si viva o no pero verlo y saber que aquí estaba es suficiente para su tranquilidad y su paz mental.

Todavía no digería toda la información que le había recibido su hermanito, estuvo todos estos meses en ¿los países externos? con gente que compartían una línea de sangre muy diferente a la de ellos, pero no era nada débil por lo que dijo Izuna solo espera hablar con calma con su hermano para saber más sobre su nuevo inquilino.

El inquilino es otra cosa que no sabe cómo catalogar, no conoce nada de su línea de sangre ¿qué relación tiene con su hermano? ¿Lo trajo porque? ¿Le interesa o hay algo más? esperaba resolverlo pronto.

-¡Madaara hermosa mañana!-grito un alegre hombre al que vio sin pasión, pero por dentro quería golpearlo era muy temprano para su habitual felicidad, a su lado su hermano el rubio idiota respiro para tener toda la paciencia del mundo que mucha falta le hacía, entre ellos había una extraña amistad pues los dos son muy diferentes a veces no sabía cómo podía soportar a una persona que en un momento podía estar con una gran alegría para al siguiente minuto ser un mar de lágrimas. Para no matar a los Senju uno por hiperactivo y el otro por idiota tendría que tomar todo su control Uchija.

-¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí?, ¡a estas horas! No tienes una aldea que dirigir-gruño.

-¿Qué sucede Uchija no pudiste dormir?-dijo con sarcasmo el ninja rubio.

-Bueno Madara resulta que nos llegó un rumor-alegre el líder.

-¡Y! ¿Eso sería?-levantando la ceja

-Algunos ninjas vieron a tu hermano entrando al complejo, ayer en la tarde-suspiro el Uchija, en serio se supone que son ninja, no chismoso aunque parece que los ninjas viven del chisme.

El Uchija del que hablaban entro al salón donde están reunidos los tres ninjas, una explosión cimbro el lugar.

-¡IZUNA!-gritaron desde afuera un grupo de Uchijas llenos de algo viscoso.

Su hermano volteo a ver a su hermano el cual ya no estaba, un fuerte crac resonó a un lado de la ventana fue donde los dos pelinegros aparecieron riendo.

-¿Creo que gane Izuna? se supone que los ninjas no caerían en esa trampa-dio el joven.

-¡Harry! cualquiera caería es esa trampa, tienes una habilidad para esas cosas si no como explicas que esos gemelos del mal que nunca pudieran contra ti-dijo el ninja.

-Experiencia supongo-con indiferencia.

-No te hagas el humilde que no te queda, esos demonios son peor que el rubio Senju-le dijo con burla el ninja oyo un gruñido a su izquierda. -¡Oh! Senju que haces aquí, no hay estudiantes a los cuales les tengas que atormentar ¡oh! Perdón enseñar-dijo con fingido pesar.

-¿Uchija se supone que estabas perdido? ¡Deberías seguir igual!-con molestia le dijo.

-Lamento romper tus ilusiones Senju pero aquí estoy y así me quedo-le dijo.

-Tobirama tranquilo, Izuna nos alegra que hayas vuelto ¿verdad hermano?-dijo feliz el ninja pelinegro, el mago los vio rodar los ojos a los ninjas sonrió, pues su amigo ya le había contado de muchas situaciones de estas solo que la mayoría estaban en un campo de batalla.

Sentado todos con una taza de té, los Senju veían sin creer al joven ojiverde ¡¿él es de los países externos?! y no solo eso tiene un límite de sangre muy diferente al de ellos, lo vieron transformar una mesa en un hermoso león, apareció aves de la nada y según lo que les dijo el menor de los Uchija tenían conocimiento de plantas de los que ellos no tenían ni idea sin mencionar los sellos, esto les abría un mundo lleno de posibilidades.

Hashirama se sintió fascinado, aunque el rubio lo negara el conocimiento era algo que a él le gustaba tener y ahora el Uchija idiota sabia cosas que él ni siquiera eso no era aceptable en ninguna circunstancia.

-¡Y dinos Harry! ¿Qué esperas de la aldea?-pregunto el Hokage.

-¡Pasar desapercibido!-dijo sin problema, los ninjas excepto Izuna levantaron la ceja ya que todos los ninjas querían trascender ser reconocidos por todos.

-¡Oye Harry no dejaste la poción en el fuego o sí!-lo vieron levantarse a velocidad del rayo y desaparecer con ese fuerte sonido otra vez.

-¿Hermano por qué hiciste eso?-desconcertado el líder Uchija.

-Bueno si la poción explota no será bonito, y la razón por la que Harry vino con migo es que en él lugar de nació es conocido como el niño que vivió, pues cuando el mago oscuro ataco su hogar sus padres murieron el sobre vivió sin saber cómo solo tenía un año y medio a la maldición asesina la cual no hay forma de detenerla te mata en un instante-

-Eso es terrible, ¿ese jutsu es tan peligroso?-pregunto el primero.

-Si por desgracia y así como esa hay mucho los cuales pueden ser terribles, Harry solo quiere ser el no que lo llamen por los tontos títulos como le dice-.

-No hay problema-dijo el rubio.

-Saben que no podeos decir que viene de los países externos Iwa sería uno de los primeros en querer secuestrarlo-dijo Hashirama, los otros ninjas asintieron.

Después de eso todo resulto bien en el complejo Uchija, Harry se sintió bien en el lugar ayudaba en lo que podía, entrenaba casi diario con Izuna solo cuando salía a misiones no lo hacía.

Con Hashirama había entablado una buena amistad ya que en los jardines del complejo Senju, plantaron varias plantas y semillas que el ojiverde trajo y usa como anti venenos más eficientes, así como reponedores de sangre y poción contra infecciones, cuando Izuna les hablo del crece huesos prácticamente los dos Senju lo acribillaron con muchísimas preguntas, para saber cómo funciona que se necesita para poder recrearla después hicieron una versión ninja.

Después de varias reuniones unos días después el acuerdo de paz se firmó con dos renuentes ninjas estos eran Tobirama Senju e Izuna Uchija. El ojiverde solo rodo los ojos en serio ellos eran peor que Draco y él eso era decir demasiado.

Hashirama había decidido ponerlos juntos a trabajar pero las cosas no salían como quería el primero para que se llevaran mejor, al contrario se pelaban cada vez más, haciendo que todos a su alrededor salieran corriendo cuando empezaban a discutir.

-Puedo saber que te molesta Harry-ronroneo una voz gruesa y aterciopelada en su oído, salto al ser sorprendido.

-Madara ¡no hagas eso!-poniendo su mano sobre su corazón, mientras el ninja sonríe ya que unos días después de que hablo bien con su hermano y este le aclaro que Harry no le interesaba como pareja, lo trajo porque se merecía una oportunidad de ser feliz en un lugar diferente, en realidad lo veía como un buen amigo. Entonces el decidió ver si tenía una oportunidad con el chico ya que su hermano antes de irse le había dicho que el ojiverde podía darle hijos, tardo unos días en procesar esa información pero lo pensó mejor y a él no le iban las mujeres y bueno si Harry podía dárselos pues que mejor era un bono. Pues el joven le llamaba mucho la atención.

-¿Que talvez sea el momento de buscar un nuevo hogar?-pensativo hablo.

-No te sientes a gusto aquí Harry-dijo el ninja acercándose más.

-¡Lo soy! pero no quiero ser una carga-

-¿Carga?-bufo-Hay muchos del clan que sí lo son pero tú siempre buscas a quien ayudar has traído muchos beneficios a la aldea y…-

-¿Y?-pregunto curioso sintió como el ninja beso sus labios con suavidad se dejó llevar pues también le gusta el hombre. A quien no le gusta un hombre como Madara Uchija un ninja fuerte, inteligente, hábil y muy guapo, el beso subió de intensidad se separaron tratando de recobrar la respiración.

Madara beso la suave piel de sus quijada, mordió su lóbulo lo oyo gemir se separó un poco viendo eso labios rojos mallugados por el beso anterior, volvió a besarlos.

Harry nunca había disfrutado tanto como en este momento, el único beso con el que podía compararlo fue el que se dio con Cedric pero no había punto de comparación, este lo superaba por mucho.

Se había perdido en todas las sensaciones que le hizo experimentar que ni cuenta se dio cuando sus piernas se enroscaron en la cintura del ninja, solo cuando una mano que acaricio su nalga fue como si una cubeta de agua fría le hubiera caído alejándose del desconcertado ojinegro.

-Lo…lo siento no puedo habrá consecuencias-el ninja le hubiera recriminado que lo dejo llegar lejos para luego cortarlo, pero sabía que tenía escucharlo para saber que pasaba con el mago, sabía que se había apresurado pero no podía engañarse el chico le atraía demasiado para no reaccionar como lo hizo. Respiro para concentrarse.

-¿Consecuencias de que hablas?-pregunto con voz impasible.

-Bueno-se pasó las manos por el cabello no sabía si decirle o no, pero la verdad es si le gusta aunque talvez después de oírlo talvez no quiera ni verlo, pero no era un gryffindor por nada, afrontaría lo que viniera si lo aceptaba bien y si no pues entonces no era digno de compartir su vida.

En el despacho del Uchija una vez que cerraron la puerta, el mago movió su mano para hacer un hechizo de privacidad suspiro un poco preocupado.

-Veras en mi mundo a diferencia del tuyo cuando te unes a un hombre ustedes no tienen descendencia pero nosotros si podemos-

-¿Me estás diciendo que puedes concebir?-el mago asintió.

-La población del mundo mágico no es tan extensa como la de los muggles esa es una de las razones por la que la magia nos da esa opción-se pasó la mano por el cabello-Sé que talvez esto te incomode, pero no podía acostarme contigo y que después supieras y te molestaras por no decirte antes-volteando a la ventana-Comprendo si esto cambia tu forma de pensar-no quería ver esa mirada que los Dursley le daban cuando le decían que no era normal.

-Harry ¿porque debería ser eso?-genuinamente sorprendido.

-Talvez pienses que soy un fenómeno-con voz baja.

-Es parte de tu línea de sangre, aquí a diferencia de otros lugares valoramos las líneas por muy distintas que sean, en realidad te debo una disculpa-

-¡Disculpa!-pregunto sorprendido.

-Solo quería besarte no quería que nosotros sabes, tenemos tradiciones y como no tienes familia en este lugar, debo pedirle a mi hermano permiso para cortejarte pues al traerte eres como su responsabilidad-el ojiverde parpadeo el hombre más sexy que conocía le estaba diciendo que lo iba a cortejar.

-¿No bromeas?-todavía sorprendido, el ninja sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa del mago le sonrió acariciando su mejilla le dio un casto beso en los labios luego en la frente.

Una semana después todos en el complejo sabían que su líder cortejaba al joven ojiverde para desilusión de muchos y coraje de varias Haruno que deseaban tener algo con el líder de los Uchija. Hashirama estaba contento que su amigo tuviera alguien a quien querer ya que parecía que nadie era suficiente para él, solo esperaba que su hermano también encontrara alguien aunque lo dudaba.

Un mes después fue el tiempo que el líder considero prudente para casarse con el joven ojiverde ya que no esperaría más, ¡no! él lo quería y lo tendría como todo desde que era un niño.

Todos podían notar la felicidad en el hombre líder de los Uchija, el clan lo quería al joven ya que ayudaba a todos los niños siempre les daba dulces o galletas era fácil quererlo.

Harry entraba del jardín con varias especias en sus manos cuando vio a su esposo suspirar molesto.

-¿Y cómo te fue en la reunión?-murmuro molesto el ninja.

-Es oficial, los Uchija son la nueva policía de Konoha-un poco molesto ya que no estaba muy convencido de su nueva posición en el pueblo.

-Policía dices ¡eh!-lo vio extrañado por la forma tan picara que lo decía su esposo.

-Si policía, nada especial-el mago empezó a reírse después al calmarse un poco, que le explicara que los muggles lo tienen como fantasía, el ninja tubo una sonrisa rara esa noche el ojiverde termino con las manos esposadas a la cabecera de la cama y las piernas separadas, los siguientes días no pudo sentarse sin hacer una pequeña mueca para satisfacción del líder, mientras el menor siempre murmuraba sobre ninjas egocéntricos lo que lo hacia reírse.

Hashirama suspiro su hermano y el hermano de Madara estaban cada vez peor él los puso a trabajar juntos para que mejorara su trato, pero no había sucedido así iban de mal en peor, por otro lado su amigo de la infancia con el sucedió lo que menos se imaginó conoció a alguien que lo está cambiando para bien, está formando una familia con ese joven al que se nota que ama, él puede verlo pues lo conoce muy bien como para ver esos matices en sus gestos.

Todo estaba más o menos tranquilo en la reunión para hacer unas mejoras en la aldea cuando lo inevitable pasó, la pelea entre Izuna y Tobirama se dio, el ojiverde solo rodo los ojos en serio son profesionales no se pueden contener.

-"En serio ustedes dos necesitan una habitación para acabar con estas peleas absurdas"-los Senju creían que era un comentario inocente a diferencia de los Uchija que sabían que no era solo un comentario sino una sugerencia. Muy válida pues sus peleas ya eran frustrantes para los dos clanes.

Los dos involucrados en la discusión le lanzaron miradas de muerte pero el joven pero después de voldemort ellos no eran nada, Madara solo sonrió al ver la vergüenza plasmada en los ojos de los dos ninjas.

El ojiverde no era raro que visitara al complejo Senju pues como revisaba las plantas no le tomaban importancia, por eso pudo escabullirse con su capa al estudio del rubio donde sonrió al hacer lo que tenía planeado solo esperaba que por fin terminaran las cosas bien porque ya era insoportable verlos pelearse como niños pequeños cada vez que están en el mismo lugar.

En el complejo Madara podía ver que su esposo hizo algo grande pues podía ver la satisfacción en esos bellos ojos que no saben mentir, como él siempre ha pensado que en ellos puede ver el alma cálida de su amado.

-¡Puedo saber! ¿Qué has hecho cielo?-solo cuando están solos le habla con cursilerías como le dijo Izuna.

-¿Que te hace pensar que hice algo?-digo con grandes ojos inocentes.

Lo tomo de la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo-No me engañas mi pequeño bribón-el ojiverde solo se rio lo beso sabiendo que no le diría hasta después.

En el complejo Senju

Muchos Senju cuando vieron llegar al rubio seguido de un molesto Uchija se podría decir que todos desaparecieron del lugar, para no tener que aguantar a esos dos que ya se estaban convirtiendo en una molestia por sus constantes peleas.

Una vez que Izuna entro al despacho el rubio sintió una extraña energía aunque no le tomo importancia en ese momento, después de lo que parecieron horas ya habían terminado con su trabajo ahora podrían irse a descansar eso pensó el rubio pero no sucedió después de oír a Izuna hablar.

-Oye Senju puedes abrir la puerta-volteo a ver al Uchija levanto la ceja paso a un lado para abrirla en serio, ni una puerta pueden abrir que no se supone que son los más inteligentes.

La jalo, empujo hasta vertió un poco de chakra para abrirla pero nada parecía moverla ni un milímetro.

-¿Pero qué rayos?-gruño a la puerta el otro ninja empezó a preocuparse ya que Tobirama no maldice a menos que algo pase.

-¡Senju! ¿Qué le hiciste a la puerta?-

-No le hice nada Uchija, solo sentí una energía extraña después de que cerraste-vio como los ojos del ojinegro se abrieron-¿Sabes que sucede?-pregunto.

-¡Harry!-dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello

-Pero puedes…-

-Maldición ¡No!, la magia de Harry es la más poderosa en siglos es el único que puede aparecer en lugares donde se supone que nadie puede, su comentario se tomó en serio de que nos quedáramos en una habitación hasta resolver nuestros desacuerdos rayos-no podía creer que le hubiera hecho esto dejarlo con este idiota de todas las personas.

-Supongo que en mi lugar hubieras preferido a Harry, es una lástima que tu hermano te lo ganara-el golpe en la quijada fue la respuesta de un furioso ojinegro.

-Escúchame bien Senju idiota por qué no lo repetiré, Harry es un hermano para mí si hubiera estado interesado en el estaríamos casados desde antes de llegar. El ama a mi hermano y no permitiré que vuelvas a decir una calumnia de esa estamos-sus ojos parecían que escupían fuego tanto que sorprendieron al rubio.

Cada uno opto por estar de cada lado del estudio del rubio prefirieron poner espacio entre ellos antes de terminar matándose no creían que esta fuera una buena idea, un pequeño pop los alerto donde una charola con abundante comida apareció en el escritorio, agradecieron que no morirían de hambre.

Cada uno puso sus futones en el piso para dormir pues esto iba para largo ya que ninguno se habló en el resto del día esperaban tener una noche tranquila y que en la mañana pudieran salir del lugar sin ningún problema.

La mañana llego pero para desgracia de los ninjas no pudieron abrir la puerta suspiraron esto tenían que arreglarlo o esperar hasta que viniera el ojiverde para salvarlos del lugar aunque esto último lo dudaban los dos ninjas.

Cada uno se puso a leer sus trabajos que tenían en el despacho para aprovechar el tiempo unas varias horas después.

-Esto es estúpido Senju-el rubio solo levanto la ceja.

-No lo creo acabar el trabajo no lo es-

-Uggg en serio puedes ser más cuadrado, estoy hablando del que no podemos seguir así tenemos hacer las paces o cualquier cosa con tal de salir de este lugar-

-No veo ningún problema de estar en mi estudio-el ninja moreno quería golpearlo por idiota claro está en su despacho pero no quería salir del lugar estaban encerrados.

-Yo digo salir de este encierro, bueno un ninja normal lo haría pero que puedo de esperar de un idiota como tú-de ahí comenzó otra pelea que duró una hora hasta que se cansaron de insultarse volviendo a ignorarse por horas como si no estuvieran en la misma habitación.

Hashirama se preocupó un poco ya que su hermano no le abrió cuando fue a tocarle suspirando lo dejo pasar pero ya habían pasado tres días y seguía sin salir de su estudio, aunque había habido ocasiones en los que no dejaba su estudio por una semana.

El líder revisaba lo acontecido desde que regreso el hermano menor de su amigo su hermano que de por si es muy gruñón se había vuelto más de lo normal ¿Qué podía hacer que se volviera así? ¿Por qué esa enemistad tan arraigada con el Uchija menor? Tenía que encontrar una solución o su salud mental no duraría mucho.

En la mañana del quinto día Izuna empezó a despertar pero no podía moverse abrió los ojos solo para encontrar al rubio idiota abrazándolo como si fuera su almohada pero que rayos se creía ese idiota y porque invadía su espacio personal.

En serio Senjus idiotas que no respetan mascullo, unos minutos pues el rubio no se movió para nada ni despertó aunque se movió de hecho lo apretó más contra su cuerpo.

-Oye Senju-lo zarandeo un buen rato hasta el ninja empezó a despertar abrió los ojos sin soltar a su almohada humana, se sorprendió de tener tan cerca al ojinegro.

-Uchija que haces en mi futon-desconcertado.

-Senju estas en el mío-le gruño.

-No me di cuenta-el ojinegro entrecerró los ojos al notar que el rubio no lo había soltado ni se movió un centímetro del lugar donde está.

-Entonces quítate que quiero moverme-un chillido salió de su boca al ponerse el rubio sobre él, trago grueso pues no podía negar que sentir al Senju sobre su cuerpo. Ese firme cuerpo bien formado con músculos bien tonificados extendiéndose sobre su cuerpo no es que pudiera fingir que no está cálido o rayos se golpeó mentalmente por pensar en eso.

-Sabes Uchija siempre me he preguntado porque tú, de todas las personas puedes hacer que mi control desaparezca con solo unas palabras-enterrado su nariz en el cuello del más joven, haciendo que se tense. La lengua del ninja recorrió su carótida estremeciéndolo aun más.

-Se…Senju que demonios haces-tratando de que su voz no temblara.

La lengua del rubio seguía recorría la extensión del cuello probando esa suave piel, Izuna gimió cuando el rubio de dio una pequeña mordida a esa carne blanca.

-Dime Uchija estás dispuesto a darme todo de ti-lo vio confundido, de que habla el idiota. Ya no pudo pensar más pues su boca fue asaltada en un beso feroz que arrastro toda su cordura dentro olvidándose hasta de su nombre.

Tobirama Senju veía el cuerpo dormido de su ahora amante y pareja a su lado sabía que habría varias cosas que no podría evitar uno al idiota de su nuevo cuñado ese intentaría matarlo por acostarse y querer casarse con Izuna, al temperamental de su hermano que no lo dejaría olvidar esto hasta su muerte pero en realidad valía la pena le tomo cinco días descubrir que todas su peleas con el Uchija era porque quería su atención solo para él, no queriendo compartirla con nadie más y verlo tan cerca del chico nuevo en la aldea hizo que sus celos se dispararon en forma irracional. Sobre todo al saber que el chico no era un civil cualquiera no era un poderoso joven capaz de borrarlo de la faz de la tierra su quería eso no le gustaba. Ver como Izuna sonreía con el como si se conocieran de toda la vida le retorcía las entrañas solo él tenía ese derecho.

Otra cosa debía agradecerle a Harry ya que si no hubiera sido por él y su encierro nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que siente por el Uchija que duerme en sus brazos.

Dos meses después los Senju y Uchija se unían ante la incredulidad de todos pues ese odio entre ellos era legendario.

-¿En serio Harii era necesario?-

-Hasta tú estabas harto de sus peleas-

-No lo puedo negar-dándole un beso en la cien, enroscado su brazo con posesión en la cintura descansando su mano en el vientre ligeramente abultado de su esposo, el líder de los Uchija sonrió al ver sus bellos ojos tan llenos de emoción.

-¡Madara hola!-grito una alegre voz.

-No puedes hacer nada con él-dijo contra su sensible piel atrás del oído.

-Él es Hokage que quieres que haga, además te quiere mucho-

-Es demasiado alegre-

-Oye y yo que-

-Tu eres mi pequeño alegre, pero él no es odioso-solo negó el chico dirigiéndose a la cocina para que les trajeran té y unos bocadillos.

Madara solo sonrió al ver a su esposo, al principio después de hablar con su hermano pensó que a Harry se lo había traído para casarse con él, pero se dio cuenta que no era así, esa niña solo quería un trofeo con el ojiverde y pues al provocar a su hermano ella perdió, pues si no le hubiera dicho nada él hubiera regresado sin el ojiverde.

El no tardo en caer ante los encantos del joven y ahora ya espera familia y la vida parece mejor.

Casi cinco años han pasado el pueblo es muy diferente el odio entre los Uchija y los Senju es casi solo un triste recuerdo pues después de que se diera la noticia de que el esposo del líder Uchija estaba esperando al primer hijo de ellos había jubilo en el clan por lo que no dejaron al ojiverde solo sin supervisión no querían ningún incidente.

Madara era el más feliz con el embarazo de su esposo las veces que regresaba para encontrarlo dormido acaricia su redondeado vientre sabiendo que ahí reposa su hijo. Para molestia del líder Uchija todavía no nacía su hijo y el idiota de Hashirama ya se nombró el padrino de su primogénito. En serio que se vaya a buscar a alguien más a quien molestar.

Como los ninjas no pueden tener hijos Harry hizo la poción de embarazo donde se pode la sangre de los dos ninjas hombres y la toma una mujer que solo es quien presta su vientre.

Los primeros en usarla fueron Tobirama e Izuna una conuchi de los Uchija que había sido dada de baja del servicio activo pues en una de sus misiones salió muy herida y no se había recuperado del todo tenía un pequeño daño en sus válvulas de chakra por lo pensó que en eso podía ayudar a su clan además de ser un honor el llevar a l hijo de uno de sus líderes y del hermano del actual Hokage.

Para sorpresa de la conuchi después de dar a luz sus válvulas fueron reparadas, después de esa noticia varias conuchi se inscribieron como voluntarias para portar a los hijos de ninjas que quisieran hijos.

Mandara ahora bendecía el momento que su hermano llego a esas tierras pues ahora él tenía una familia feliz al igual que su hermano y hasta su molesto amigo la vida les sonreía solo esperando que les depara el mañana.

Fin.


End file.
